Honestly Fresh Romance
by ayame bunny
Summary: I'm Back! the long awaited sequel to just another love story is here! R&R p.s. i changed the title to get more hits


dISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH THE SERIES BUT I DO USE THE CHARACTERS FOR MY OWN TWISTED PLEASURE AND FOR THE PLEASURE OF MY READERS. I DO OWN MONAMARU THOUGH:)

Part One

Ch. 1 School

Kagome walked down the hall arm and arm with her boy friend Inuyasha. They had been going out for almost a year and now instead of dirty looks she received smiles and friendly waves from other girls in the school. Her best friends, Ayame and Sango, also had boy friends. Ayame was going out with Koga while Sango was going out with Miroku, who where Inuyasha's best friends. Every one was happy, and together they had formed there own little clique.

"Hey Kagome come sit with me," Inuyasha said to Kagome across the classroom. "Hold on just a minute," she said back. She finished her conversation with her friends and headed over to Inuyasha. "Hey what's up," she said. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to Hurricane Harbor with me on Saturday." Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Sure," she replied." How many tickets do you have?" she asked him. "I have six tickets and I was going to ask Sango, Ayame, Koga, and Miroku to come too," Inuyasha said. "Well I think that is a pretty good idea!" Kagome said excitedly. "Well I guess I will see you on Saturday," Inuyasha said getting up from his seat. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the door. Kagome still blushed at Inuyasha's small gestures of love, even something as small as a kiss on the cheek made her insides tingle.

Ch. 2 nice car

"Sango, Ayame are you going to Hurricane Harbor too?" Kagome said to her friends while they walked to Kagome's new Cadillac Escalade. "Yeah Miroku and Koga asked us at the same time," Sango said. "This is the first time Koga has asked me out in front of people," Ayame said. "Well that's really great!" Kagome said opening the door to her new car. They all got in and closed there doors. Kagome started up the engine and drove out the parking lot. "I can't believe I still get the tingles when he kisses me," Kagome said. "Really! Wow you must be really shy. Miroku and I are just now getting together and I'm already used to it," Sango said. "Me too, I'm used to Koga kissing me," Ayame's hand flew up over mouth. Oops she hadn't told her friends that yet. "What? You and Koga have kissed before? And more than once!" Sango said turning around to face Ayame in the back seat. "Well yeah but I didn't want to tell you guys because I knew you would say something," Ayame said fiddling with her fingers. "Oh, so that's what you guys are doing missing at lunch," Kagome said sarcastically. "Well you go girl!" Kagome said giving Sango a high five. "Hey keep your eyes on the road!" Ayame said pointing to three guys who where only a few feet away from getting ran over by Kagome.

Kagome screeched on the breaks nearly avoiding the boys who where actually Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku. "Hey watch where you're going!" Inuyasha said waving his fist at Kagome. "Oh it's you Kagome. Sorry I didn't know who you were," Inuyasha said walking over to her window. "This is a pretty nice car," Koga said looking in through Ayame's window and giving her a hug. "Wood- grain, Chrome, beige leather interior, 20"inch rims! Girl this ride is tight!" Miroku said through Sango's window. "Hey maybe we should all ride in one car on Saturday. Maybe this car." Inuyasha said to Kagome. "No absolutely not!" she said. "Please," he said pleading with his beautiful golden eyes. "Ok I guess but, everyone will have to put in gas money," Kagome said. "Yes! Kags I owe you big time," Inuyasha said hugging Kagome. Miroku and Sango had been having there own conversation and the last thing Kagome had heard was "do you want to ride home with me?" and Sango had left with Miroku. Ayame had left too she was walking with Koga to his car. "Hey where did everybody go?" Inuyasha said looking confused. "They left big head!" Kagome said pointing to the two couples. "So do you want to ride home with me?" Kagome said to Inuyasha. "Yeah I might as well. My car is in the shop so I was going to ride home with one of them anyway. But oh well," Inuyasha said as he got into the passenger's seat. "Do you want to meet my dad?" Kagome asked. "It's about time you do," she said. "Umm that's ok. Do you want to come over for a little while? My brother won't care and my mom's at work," Inuyasha said. "Well let me call my dad first," Kagome said hooking up her cell to the navigational system." Hello, dad I'm spending the night over my friends house ok. I'll be home in the morning ok. Bye dad. He said it was ok. So where do you live?"

Ch. 3 Who's House?

In five minutes Kagome and Inuyasha had pulled up to his house. It was huge! Kagome had never seen a house so big! "Wow this house is huge," Kagome said looking around. "Yeah we get that a lot. Sesshomaru we have a guest come meet her." Inuyasha yelled throughout the house. "What?" a voice said from behind a corner. There stood a man the exact replica of Inuyasha except a little taller, older and cuter, as Kagome thought. "Sesshomaru this is my girlfriend Kagome. She is spending the night ok. I'll deal with mom later so don't bother calling. We'll be upstairs ok," Inuyasha said very quickly. "Alright just don't bother me 'Kagome'," Sesshomaru said heading towards the kitchen.

Kagome and Inuyasha went upstairs to his room. "Umm just wondering but what are you wearing tonight and tomorrow?" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. "I was hoping I could wear some of your t-shirts or something," Kagome said plopping on a bean bag. "Well I guess that could work," he said looking her up and down. "So what do you want to do?" Inuyasha said picking up a magazine and flipping the pages. "What do boyfriends and girlfriends do when they go over each others houses?" Kagome asked. "They watch movies and cuddle or either kiss and talk," he replied. "So what do you want to do," she said. "I'll go with choice B," Inuyasha said smiling. "Well I'll go with choice A. here I'll call someone for a tie breaker," Kagome said picking up her cell phone. "Hey Sango pick a letter A or B. A, "Sango said through the receiver. "Why," Sango asked. "Oh it just decides what Inuyasha and I will do for the rest of the day!" Kagome said. "Wow you are at his house! Yeah! Well guess what I'm with Miroku! Wow!" Inuyasha took the phone from Kagome he was getting very impatient. "Hey Sango she'll call you back later," Inuyasha hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. He grabbed her by the arms and kissed her. This came as a surprise so Kagome's facial expressions were confused and surprised but then they slowly faded away. Inuyasha's grip soon loosened and his hands slid down to her waist This came as a surprise so Kagome's facial expressions were confused and surprised but then they slowly faded away. Inuyasha's grip soon loosened and his hands slid down to her waist while her hands went up around his neck. This was Kagome's first time really being kissed and she felt like it was the best thing in the world. Inuyasha finally broke the kiss "I guess we're going for B huh," he said looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes. Kagome was still so overwhelmed by the kiss that she had forgotten all about the choices, so she just laid her head on his chest as if to say whatever you want to do you can. "Hello any one home," Inuyasha said knocking on her head. "Oh yeah, sorry I was lost for a minute there," she said smiling. "Well do you want to get even more lost," he asked. "No! Well maybe later," she said laughing.

Ch. 4 Theater

"Do you want to stay in my room or go to the theater to watch the movie," Inuyasha asked. "You have a theater! No way! "She said excitedly. " Yep, we have a concession stand and everything," he said. They went downstairs to the theater and watched Constantine. Just as a usual couple Kagome was scared and cuddled with Inuyasha. When the movie was over they headed back upstairs. "Inuyasha where is the restroom," Kagome said looking around the room. "In the hall on the right," he said pointing out the door. She grabbed her cell phone and went into the restroom she had to tell Sango what had just happened.

"Hello, Sango you will not believe what happened to me! Remember when he hung up in your face like two seconds later he pulled me by my arms and kissed me! And I mean kiss kiss! Whoa! I'm speechless! What happened next? Then he put his hands on my waist. Then we went to watch a movie in his theater!!! Wow that's so cool. I went over Miroku's house and we ……… "She broke off in mid sentence. "You what?" Kagome asked curiously. "Uh, well… I really gotta go," she said in a rush and hung up.

Hey Sango wait! " Kagome said desperate to know what happened to her friend. Just then Inuyasha came through the door. "Where you just talking to some one," he asked looking at her cell phone. "Umm no," she said lying. "About that t-shirt you were going to let me borrow. Can I have it now I'm pretty tired," she said trying to change the subject. "Oh yeah top drawer on the left," he said pointing to his bureau. Kagome reached in the drawer and got out a t-shirt. "Can I borrow the bathroom again," Kagome asked swinging the t-shirt over her head. "Right after I get done with my shower ok," Inuyasha said turning on the water to the shower. This was a really good idea. Inuyasha was sure that he had made it clear that he really wanted Kagome. And tonight before bed he would get in a goodnight kiss.

Ch. 5 good night kiss

Kagome had finally been able to change her clothes and according to Inuyasha she looked really hot in his t-shirt. "Inuyasha, I need a towel!" Kagome yelled from the bathroom. Inuyasha knocked on the door "Kagome keep it down, mom doesn't know you are here. Here's your towel," he handed her the towel through the crack of the door.

20 minutes later Inuyasha was asleep on the floor and Kagome was on his bed. She was actually here, she had a boyfriend and he was everything she could possibly dream of. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Maybe she should kiss him after all he kissed her as a surprise so why shouldn't she? Well here I go she thought. She leaned down from the bed to kiss him.

Inuyasha had been having the best dream, he and Kagome had been on a date at his job speed zone and they were just about to hug when he woke up. Aww man he thought. Wait was someone on top of him? He opened his eyes, yes someone was and it was Kagome! She was kissing him! Wow he thought she was an amazing kisser! Since her eyes were closed he thought he ought to scare her. He put his hands on her hips. Her eyes shot open. She broke the kiss. "Umm sorry," she said turning away. "Oh that's ok, I was going to do that to you anyway," he said laughing and sitting up straight. "You know you are a pretty good kisser," he said still laughing. "I am?" she asked. "Yeah I wouldn't mind that again," he said getting up onto the bed. "You know we really should go to bed," she said. "Well I guess but maybe just one more kiss." he said……………………… Ten minutes later Kagome was asleep on Inuyasha and they were both on the floor. Inuyasha stroked her cheek as he watched her sleep. He soon dozed off and went to sleep too.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Inuyasha hit the alarm clock. Kagome was still asleep in his arms. He loved her so much. I wish we could be like this forever he said to himself. "Kagome wake up," Inuyasha said shaking her lightly. "Ugh, I don't want to wake up I want to stay here with you," Kagome said yawning. "But you have to go check in with your dad and get your bathing suit for today," he said trying to get up. "Noooo. I want to stay," she said turning to lie on his chest. "Just a little while longer," she said looking up into his golden depths. He couldn't help but stay there and watch her sleep. Why did she have to be so beautiful? He had never met anyone like Kagome and she was so special. He regretted that he would have to wake her up soon but, he did anyway.

Ch. 6 Hurricane Harbor

Kagome was at home and she had to gather her clothes for today. She put on her bathing suit under her shorts and baby tee. "Daddy how do I look," she said to her father. "You look great honey," he said looking up from his newspaper. "Do you think he will like it," she asked her father pulling her shirt down a little. "I think he will love it," Mr. Higurashi said hugging his daughter. "Now hurry up you might miss them at the park," he said opening the door. "Bye daddy," she said running down the path to her car. Kagome got in and drove to Ayame's house to pick up her and Sango.

"Kagome I bet you had an interesting night," Sango said looking at Kagome. "Well yeah, I guess," Kagome said tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. "Did I tell you I kissed him? And obviously I'm a good kisser," she said smiling. "What? Tell me everything!" Sango said jumping in her seat. "Ok I was thinking since he surprised me and kissed me, why don't I. So he was sleep right so I bent down and kissed him. Then. . . . . . .

"Then I woke up from my dream and she was on top of me kissing me. Her eyes were closed right so I decide to scare her. I put my hands on her waist and her eyes shot open." Inuyasha said to Koga and Miroku. "Dude you had it goin' on," Koga said. "Hey guys I think I really do love her," Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha how do you know?" Miroku asked. "When ever I'm. . . . . . . . . . .

"With him it's like we connect. When he looks into my eyes I just can't help myself. Like this morning when he tried to wake me up I said Noooo I want to stay here with you and I lied there in his arms all night and if he didn't make me move I wouldn't have. I wanted to . . . . . . . . .

Stay there with her forever," Inuyasha said to his friends. "Man you really have something going there, I mean Sango and I are close but not like that," Miroku said. "Ayame and I are close too but, she doesn't talk much so we have a physical relationship," Koga said looking out the window. Well we're here," Inuyasha said pulling up in the parking lot. "Call the girls Koga tell them we're here," Inuyasha said to Koga. Koga took out his cell phone . . . . . . . .

"Hello, Oh hi Koga, You guys are already there, well we'll see you in a minute, ok, love you too, bye. The boys are already there on row 15," Ayame said to Kagome. "Ok," she replied. Kagome drove onto row 15 and found a parking space near the boys. The girls got out the car and went over to Inuyasha's new Nissan Armada. "Ooh sexy mama," Koga said looking at Ayame who was especially cute in her pink halter top swim suit. Ayame smiled and gave him a hug. "Hey you cute girl, come over and give me some love," Miroku said to Sango. She went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Inuyasha came over to Kagome and took her on the other side of the car. "I could hardly wait to see you again," Inuyasha said pulling Kagome closer to him and kissing her. "Hey Inuyasha we need the tickets," Miroku said. "And can you guys get a room?" Sango asked them laughing. Kagome smiled and went around the corner with Inuyasha. Wow this was amazing Inuyasha had missed her and it had only been an hour. He really did love her and she really did love him. She had a crazy feeling that they would be together for a long time and that's exactly what she wanted.

"Hey, hello, Kagome," Sango said waving her hand in front of Kagome's face. "Huh," Kagome said. "I saw that back there, you were right. He can't stay off of you," Sango said smiling. "Yeah and I can't stay off of him either," Kagome said laughing. "You don't understand, when I'm in his arms everything goes blank except me and him," Kagome said looking back at Inuyasha.

They had reached the gates and given their tickets in. "What should we do first," Koga said aloud. "We're going to the restroom to change," Ayame said. "We'll meet you out here in 5 minutes," she added. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame went into the girl's restroom and changed into their swimming suits. Five minutes later they came out the restroom. Kagome wearing a baby blue halter top two piece, Sango wearing a purple striped two piece to match her bluish-purple eyes, and Ayame with her pink halter top Hawaiian print two piece. "Whoa," Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga said in unison as the girls came out the restroom. Inuyasha was wearing long red swimming trunks and no shirt, Miroku had on green swimming trunks and a white beater, and Koga had on blue trunks with a print and no shirt. "Now what should we ride first," Koga said looking around Hurricane Harbor. "Let's go to that one," Miroku said pointing to the Tornado. "Umm let's go on that last," Sango said looking scared. "How about the pool," Kagome suggested. "Yeah," every one said. The group went over to the pool. Oddly Ayame jumped in first followed by Koga, of course, then Kagome and Inuyasha. "Uh right now I'm going to sun bathe," Sango said. Miroku ran up behind Sango, grabbed her and jumped in the pool with her in his arms. "You idiot! Why did you push me in?" she asked laughing. "I wanted you to join the party too," Miroku said laughing and giving Sango a hug. "Hey Inuyasha that girl over there keeps on looking at you," Koga whispered to Inuyasha. "Who?" he asked. "Her," Koga said pointing to a girl in a dark blue bathing suit. Is that? No it couldn't be, that is not Kikiyo. Wait it was her! She was his first girl friend when he had come to his high school. The one and only reason why they had broken up was because she had moved. They had promised each other that they would get back together when she moved back but he had broken that promise. He would have to ignore her at all cost especially since Kagome was there. "Hey Kagome come with me," he said getting out of the pool "But we just got in," she said splashing water in Sango's face. "I really need to talk to you," he said. "Ok," she said getting out the pool. Inuyasha took Kagome over by the food court. He took her hands "Kagome if any thing happens I just want you to know that I love you," he said looking into her eyes. " I love you too," she said. Inuyasha kissed her and just in time, Kikiyo had seen. Inuyasha knew that Kikiyo still had feelings for him but he knew he didn't have feelings for her any more. Kikiyo was the kind of girl who always got what she wanted ,but not this time, she would not get him.

Ch. 7 Return of Kikiyo

The weekend had passed by quickly and it was Monday morning. "Class we have a new student," Mr. Yuri said. "Kikiyo Zahakis," Mr. Yuri said. "Hello Kikiyo," the class said glumly. Inuyasha had known this would happen, ever since Saturday. Kikiyo chose a seat right behind Inuyasha her ex-boyfriend. He had gotten a new girlfriend even though she was intending to get back with him. She would have to break them up first then she would have him all to her self.

It was finally lunch and Inuyasha decided that he would buy him and Kagome lunch today. He had to leave 3rd period early just so he could go get the food. "Kagome will you eat lunch with me," Inuyasha said holding Kagome's hand as if he were proposing to her. "Yes I will," she said laughing. "Thank you," he said standing up. " I brought your favorite, ramen and egg rolls," he said waving a food bag. "Oh, how did you know," she said giving him a very tight hug. "Lucky guess," he said. This was perfect he knew Kikiyo had seen him with Kagome, maybe now she would back off.

End of part one . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: OMG IT'S DONE! REVIEW REVIEW, AND REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!!!!!!! ALL OF YOU ON MY ALERT LIST GET EVERY BODY YOU KNOW TO READ THIS STORY! I WANT 100 HITS BY TONIGHT! IF THAT HAPPENS THEN PART 2 WILL BE UP BY TOMMOROW! OKAY :) AND I WANT YA'LL TO REVIEW TOO! CUZ IF I GET 100 HITS AND THERE'S ONLY TWO REVIEWS SOMETHIN' SERIOUSLY BAD IS GOIN TO DOWN! OKAY:)

LOTS AND LOT'S OF LUV

aYAME bUNNY )


End file.
